It is now well known to utilize communications satellites placed in geosynchronous orbit about the Earth's equator, to relay radio signal transmissions from one point to another on the Earth. It is also well known to provide various mechanical means which keep the satellite antenna coverage patterns each aligned with a specific predetermined area of the earth, especially if the communication antenna patterns are deliberately shaped and pointed so as to fit as closely as possible a predetermined area of the earth's surface to be served by that satellite. Many forms of systems for controlling the pointing of the spacecraft antennas have been hitherto suggested, such as the one described by I. Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,058, issued Dec. 16, 1986 and incorporated herein in its entirely by reference. Brown teaches reception of at least one satellite-originated signal by at least one ground station located about the periphery of a desired communications antenna radiation pattern coverage area on the earth, so as to provide a sense signal which can be sent back to the satellite, via a remote control loop, to cause mechanical control of the satellite attitude and so move the antenna pattern to compensate for any signal decrease in the coverage area. However, movement of the entire spacecraft, by any of a plurality of inertial techniques (i.e. resulting in actual mechanical movement of the spacecraft with respect to a three-dimensional, earth-based coordinate system) depletes the stored energy of the satellite. In most modern communication satellites using fixed-pattern antennas, a three-axis attitude control system (ACS) is provided to precisely point the antennas at the desired communication coverage region on earth; the ACS typically uses earth and sun sensors for attitude sensing and utilizes inertial means (reaction wheels to correct relatively small attitude errors and hydrazine propulsion for larger errors and orbit station keeping) with a typical accuracy requirement of 0.1 degrees in roll, pitch and yaw and .+-.0.1 degrees for orbital positioning. These stringent requirements increase the amount of propulsion fuel required for the attitude thrusters and so, for a satellite carrying a fixed amount of fuel, lead to both decreased mission life and increased ground support logistics for on-orbit operation management. For a commercial communications satellite, increased fuel use is a decrease in useful life and increased economic loss. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new means for moving a spacecraft antenna radiation pattern to continually compensate for the spacecraft motion and/or orbital drift, and keep the antenna pattern precisely pointed at a desired earth area remote from the craft.